


Art: Heart of Darkness

by Seleya889 (Hinky_Hippo)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cover Art, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinky_Hippo/pseuds/Seleya889
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes there is a hatred so deep in one's soul that it colors the heart in darkness and leaves nothing but devastation in its wake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Heart of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gibbsandtonysbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gibbsandtonysbabe/gifts).



Heart of Darkness is an incredible fic - full of nifty twists and ideas, and roughly based on the early NCIS seasons. I love the inspired details, the characterizations, and the underlying story so much! I am happy to say that I knew about this story since its inception, watched it develop, and freely admit that I eagerly waited to pounce on it to create something which would hopefully do justice to [**gibbstonysbabe**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gibbsandtonysbabe/pseuds/gibbsandtonysbabe)'s tale, while reflecting the two central characters in both of their forms.  
  
Maggie is an amazing writer, and an even more amazing person, who I am happy to call my friend. She brings a smile to my face every single time we interact, and is one of the most positive people I know. This is for her! Love ya, babe!  <3  
  
[Click for the fic!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2482997/chapters/5509169) ;)

 

  
  



End file.
